A scraper for removing the obscuring coating from game cards and lottery tickets is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,567. The scraper has a blade for removing the coating overlaying indicia and a rabbit's foot for removing the resulting coating debris.
In some games, contests, lotteries and the like a player is entitled to independently select the indicia to be used. The present invention is directed to this selection process.